


Пыльца будущего

by Anonymous



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен Будущего, Ядовитый Плющ Будущего, Пыльца Будущего. Конец немного предсказуем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыльца будущего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pollen Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



– Я в порядке, – сказал Терри.   
– Пока нет, – ответил Брюс, продолжив оттирать его руки. – Повернись.   
Поворачиваться Терри не стал.  
– Но я правда в порядке.  
Брюс схватил его за загривок и сунул под душ головой вперёд.  
– Ты не в порядке. И ты не будешь в порядке, пока последняя крупица этой дряни не сойдёт с твоей кожи. Ты лжёшь и пытаешься убедить меня в том, что всё в порядке, только потому, что у тебя эрекция, и ты думаешь, что я этого ещё не заметил.   
Терри застыл под водными струями, силясь не сдохнуть со стыда.   
– Нет ничего, чего я не знал бы о девятнадцатилетних парнях, – сказал Брюс. – Прекрати препираться. Повернись и подними руки.   
Терри повернулся. Терри поднял руки. Брюс глянул на него, и Терри просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы не скончаться.   
– Твоё тело реагирует на синтетические феромоны. Если их не убрать, тело продолжит реагировать, пока ты не умрёшь, – пояснил Брюс.   
– М-м. – В мыслях Терри появилась омерзительная картинка с его собственными лопнувшими яйцами. – Ладно.   
– Я слишком много в тебя вложил, – проворчал Брюс. – Ты не умрёшь из-за того, что какой-то сопляк возомнил себя Ядовитым Плющом.   
– Ядовитый Плющ – это та рыжая красотка? – немедленно отозвался Терри и тотчас же пожалел об этом. Подобные мысли никак не помогали ему на текущей стадии отрицания.   
– У-гу. – Брюс тёр нижние стороны рук Терри, пока их не начало покалывать, а кожа не раскраснелась. Она поблёскивала в тех местах, где зловещий психотропный спрей прошёл сквозь ткань костюма, и Терри был рад, что Брюс не поверил ему на слово, потому что желание делать что-либо помимо мастурбации у него стремительно сходило на нет.  
А ещё Брюс был без рубашки. Его рубашка осталась на полу пещеры, вместе с костюмом Терри, брошенная там, когда они отправились в душ, так что теперь Брюс мыл Терри в одних штанах. Это казалось Терри невероятно важным... плюс, он был возбуждён, возбуждён так, что дальше просто некуда.   
Кожа Брюса... как у человека за восемьдесят могли быть такие мышцы? И как он умудрился получить столько ран и остаться в живых?   
– А тебя здорово покоцали, – заметил Терри, пялясь на шрамы, избороздившие грудь Брюса.   
Брюс спустился по его руке вниз и принялся жёстко тереть его ногти.   
– Это сейчас у них энергооружие. В моё время они пользовались ножами и пистолетами.  
Плечо Брюса пересекал след, похожий на лишнюю группу мышц. Края его были зазубрены, как ухмылка хэллоуиновской тыквы. Терри протянул свободную руку, коснувшись пальцем гладкой кожи и узловатых мускулов.  
– Убийца Крок, – объяснил Брюс.   
Терри отстранился.   
– Я тебя трогаю...  
Вздёрнув бровь, Брюс осмотрел руку Терри.   
– Эта ерунда... из-за неё мне хочется вести себя слишком раскованно. – Он скользнул пальцами по своим бёдрам и не смог остановится. Его кожа должна была чувствовать кожу. При этом он даже не думал о своём члене – он просто отгородился от него мысленно.   
– Вперёд, – разрешил Брюс. Он обхватил лицо Терри ладонями и изучил его уши.   
– Я... не могу...  
– Высунь язык. – Терри подчинился, и Брюс внимательно осмотрел его рот. – Хорошо. Теперь – на колени.   
Терри опустился на колени, и Брюс намылил ему волосы – мылом, не шампунем, так что у Терри точно будут серьёзные проблемы с укладкой, когда они высохнут. Следовало прекратить возить руками по своим бёдрам, иначе он точно сделает что-нибудь, о чём пожалеет.   
Он вцепился в намокшую ткань брюсовых штанов.   
– Я как-то пробовал накачаться такой дрянью... «Любовь и Объятья», как-то так... но оно не было таким...  
Сильным, додумал Терри.   
– Концепт один, дозировка разная. – Брюс толкнул его обратно под душ, и Терри бешено затрясся от горячей воды, которая касалась его кожи. Ему точно становилось хуже.   
– Такое чувство, что на моём теле сплошные рты, – пробормотал он.   
Брюс наклонил его голову вправо и влево, проверяя, не осталось ли чего в волосах.   
– Чисто. Разумеется, наркотик уже на тебя подействовал, но я полагаю, мы остановили дозировку на контролируемом уровне, – сказал Брюс и потрепал его по голове.  
Терри выпрямился – обнажённый, жалкий и с каменным стояком.   
Брюс притянул его к себе за плечо и начал водить ладонью по его члену, и сама возможность мыслить вылетела из головы Терри как минимум на тридцать секунд – пока он не кончил.  
Прямо на штаны Брюса, прижавшись лбом к его плечу.   
У Терри всё ещё стоял, но чувствовал он себя намного лучше. Его кожа зудела везде, где не соприкасалась с Брюсом, но, по крайней мере, он перестал ощущать себя так, словно вот-вот взорвётся.   
– Так, – сказал Терри, пытаясь перевести дыхание.   
Брюс сполоснул ладонь под душем.   
– Ладно. – Наверное, стоило выпрямиться, но Терри слишком сильно нравилось опираться головой о брюсово плечо и трогать его изборождённый морщинами живот.   
Брюс высвободился из хватки, и Терри слепо последовал за ним через пещеру. Ощущать камень под ногами было неожиданно приятно. Брюс обернул вокруг Терри одеяло и усадил его в кресло.   
– Оно всё ещё действует, – заметил Терри, яростно натирая ладонями предплечья.   
– Знаю. Мне нужно заняться костюмом.   
Он достал щипцы и ведро, и опустил костюм в раствор биокаталитического моющего средства.   
– У нас только что был секс? – поинтересовался Терри. Он чувствовал себя так, словно находился в тысяче миль от собственных мозгов.  
Брюс покосился на него.  
– Возможно, я просто пытался облегчить твою боль. Понимай это, как тебе удобнее.   
Терри потёр лицо, затем потёр его ещё раз, потому что это было так  _приятно_.   
– Это была третья база или что-то в этом роде. У нас теперь постоянные отношения!  
– Хм. – Брюс звучал так, словно почти смеялся. Терри услышал, как о пол шлёпнулась мокрая одежда, и повернулся – Брюс натягивал на себя банный халат, под которым не было ничего, кроме голого тела. – Пойду наверх. Я слишком стар для того, чтобы стоять в пещере мокрым.   
– Ладно, – отозвался Терри. – Тогда я...  
– Делай, что посчитаешь нужным.  
Брюс развернулся и пошёл вверх по ступеням.   
Несколько минут Терри тёр руки, и живот, и лицо, затем отвесил себе затрещину и бросился вслед за Брюсом, потому что если он правильно понял Брюса – а он был уверен, что понял его правильно, – последняя фраза была приглашением.   
  
xxx  
  
Терри проснулся в огромной, мягкой кровати Брюса, страдая от невыносимой боли. Его кожа болела сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда он целый день провалялся под солнцем, не озаботившись обмазаться кремом, и мышцы его так затекли и ныли, что он едва мог шевелиться.   
– Оу, – прошептал Терри. – Оу,  _оу-оу_...  
Большие руки мягко сдавили его подбородок и начали разминать шею, пока позвоночник не хрустнул, и к Терри не вернулась способность вертеть головой. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Брюс разглядывает его сверху вниз.   
– Растяпа, – сказал Брюс.   
– Прости.   
– Не ты, я. Мне следовало выработать лучший антидот.   
Выглядел он по-настоящему взбешённым.   
Терри уронил голову на подушку.   
– О... долгий сон, ванна с алоэ... со мной всё будет в порядке. Мне нравится твоя кровать.   
Брюс размял его левую руку, и Терри облегчённо выдохнул.   
– Я вызвал Лигу Справедливости, чтобы они расправились с этим чокнувшимся садовником.   
– Серьёзно?   
Брюс терпеть не мог, когда в его песочнице возились посторонние.  
– Ты не заступишь на пост в ближайшие сутки, но мы не можем позволить ему вредить людям. В Лиге есть кое-кто с нечеловеческой физиологией – маловероятно, что яд на них подействует.   
Брюс выпустил правую руку Терри и принялся за его ноги.   
– Ты действительно позвал Лигу Справедливости, – скептически протянул Терри. Он открыл глаза и уставился на Брюса.   
Брюс вернул ему взгляд. Ногу Терри он держал зажатой между их телами, и теперь он перенёс на неё вес, наклонившись так низко, что его лицо оказалось всего в паре дюймов от лица Терри.   
– Я антисоциальный и мрачный, но далеко не глупый, – сказал он, не переставая хмуриться. Терри засмеялся, приподнялся и на мгновение прижался губами к губам Брюса.   
Тот выпустил одну ногу Терри и взялся за другую, так и не сменив выражение лица.   
  
xxx  
  
Чуть позже к ним на чашку чая заглянул Супермен. Сахар и сливки – как раз то, что представлял себе Терри, вспоминая рассказы Брюса.   
Сам он сидел, свернувшись болезненным клубком в одном из больших, удобных кресел, и жевал печенье. Эйс расположился рядом, положив морду рядом с локтем Терри.  
– Выглядишь скверно, – сказал Супермен.  
– Жить буду. Ты поймал его?  
Супермен кивнул.   
– И сжёг остатки растений. Больше никаких дьявольских цветов.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Брюс.   
– Так что эти цветы сделали с Терри?  
– В пыльце находилось большое количество стимуляторов. Без антидота они довели бы его до сердечного приступа.   
Вау, а Брюс многого не сказал. Супермен бросил на Терри сочувствующий взгляд, пока тот скармливал Эйсу очередной кусочек печенья.   
В общем и целом, они особо не разговаривали. Супермен выглядел встревоженным, а Брюс – так, словно его всё это откровенно раздражало.   
– Как Дик? – спросил Супермен.   
– Все ещё жив.   
– Я частенько вижу Уолли. Он выглядит очень счастливым.  
– Как и всегда.  
– Диана счастлива, – сказал Супермен. – Но её дочь намекает на то, что хочет стать Зелёным Фонарём. Они постоянно ссорятся из-за этого.  
– Хм.  
– Ну, Брюс... Ты подтвердишь слух? – Супермен подался вперёд.   
– Какой?  
– О дочери Дианы... точнее, об её отце?   
Да быть того не может – Брюс и Чудо-Женщина?  
– Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
О, Брюс  _точно_  был отцом этой девчонки, и Терри намеревался изводить этим Брюса до тех пор, пока тот не взмолится о пощаде.   
– Ну, ладно, – сказал Супермен, и Терри мог поклясться костюмом, что он тоже это понял. Что-то в его улыбке говорило, что он знал Брюса так же хорошо, как и сам Терри.  
Супермен отрывисто повернулся к окну.   
– Мне пора, – сказал он. – Рад был повидать тебя, Брюс. Надеюсь, тебе станет получше, Терри.   
Он поставил на столик чашку и шагнул из открытого окна навстречу закату.   
Терри потянулся.   
– Значит, Чудо-Женщина... – Он задумался, вспоминая фото величественной женщины в открытой броне. – Вау.  
Брюс бросил на него злобный взгляд.   
– Зуб даю, её дочь – горячая штучка.   
– Даже лучше, чем ты думаешь, – ответил Брюс.   
Терри поднялся и потянулся ещё раз: мышцы его всё ещё ныли и болели.   
– Я бы ещё вздремнул. – В постели Брюса, само собой. Он мог бы вернуться в общежитие, но это было бы так уныло.   
  
xxx  
  
Чуть позже этой же ночью Брюс забрался к нему в постель.  
– Мы всё ещё не поговорили об этом, – заметил Терри.  
– Значимость разговоров переоценивают.   
– Но я люблю говорить. Это мой щит и меч. Это смазка для социума и... – Терри запнулся, когда Брюс поцеловал его в ухо. – Э... товарищ в пустой комнате...  
Брюс расстегнул пуговицы пижамной рубашки и перевернул его на спину.   
– Надо чем-нибудь занять рот, – сказал Терри, судорожно выдохнув, когда Брюс укусил его за сосок. – Это – оу – отпадный способ взаимодействия, но это не значит, что не существует других. – Брюс сдёрнул с него штаны. – Массы других.   
Брюс приподнял бёдра Терри и принялся гладить внутреннюю сторону его ног, и минуту-две Терри использовал свой рот только для того, чтобы часто и глухо дышать. Рот – для этого, руку – чтобы хвататься за изголовье кровати, живот – чтобы мышцы сокращались под губами Брюса, словом, Терри был очень занят.   
Брюс был далеко не слабаком. Та трость была нужна ему только как камуфляж – ну и чтобы колотить ею людей.   
Терри откинул голову на подушку и беззвучно пошевелил губами.   
– Продолжай говорить, – велел Брюс.   
– О... – Брюс делал что-то с его задницей, но Терри абсолютно не возражал. – Отпад. Тотальный отпад. Потому что я обожаю говорить. Я... о боже...  
Брюс вошёл в него – и он был большим, всё в нём было большим. Не имело значения, что Брюс был старше самого Готэма: его руки были большими, его мышцы были большими, и рот у него был таким, словно он собирался проглотить Терри целиком.   
– Мне нравится... трогать тебя, – сумел выговорить он – и вот он уже насаживался на Брюса, так быстро и яростно, как только мог, – значит, чертовски быстро и яростно, потому что он был супергероем. Бэтменом и всё такое прочее.   
– Терри. – Брюс удержал его на месте и поцеловал, прежде чем безмолвно кончить внутрь. Терри обеими руками вцепился в изголовье кровати; Брюс поцеловал его сосок и обхватил ладонью член – достаточно жёстко, чтобы тот почувствовал себя круто. Перед глазами Терри пронеслись бэтаранги, и он кончил в ладонь Брюса, так сильно изогнувшись, что оба они сместились на пару дюймов в сторону.  
– Вау, – выдохнул Терри.   
Брюс пристроился позади него.  
– Угу.   
– Я думал, ты ненавидишь мою болтовню.   
– Ты заблуждался.  
Брюс выключил свет, и когда Терри придвинулся к нему чуть ближе, в его ответном объятии почти проскользнула нежность.

  
  



End file.
